


Dance With Me

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Purely Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night at the Purgatory Police Station, and Nicole Haught is hard at work. Waverly drops in with a snack and, well, cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I got the chance to write. It used to be a huuuuuge de-stresser, but I had an enormous summer assignment to work on, so I didn't have the time anymore. Well, I finished that, so I have the chance to write again. It may not be quite as often as it was early this summer, but I'm gonna write whenever I have the time/inspiration! So, to start back up, a cute little headcanon that I neeeeeeded to expand into a story :)

"Alright loser, I'm heading home," announced Wynonna from the doorway.

Nicole gave a little smile and ran her hand through her hair, which had been let down from its signature braid. "Night, Wyn. See you in the morning."

Wynonna matched Nicole's smile and waved as she walked out the door. Nicole got back to work, studying a case that had been troubling her for a week or so. She took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the clock.

"Almost midnight, and a long way to go," she sighed. "Let's see... They found the body... 5 days ago? Yeah. Okay."

Nicole always found it easier to work if she could think out loud. She was skimming over her case notes again when she heard a voice from behind her, startling her out of her wits.

"I've got food, don't shoot!" Waverly quipped with her hands in the air, feigning surrender. Nicole just raised an eyebrow, to which Waverly replied; "Get it? 'Cause you're a cop?"

"I understood. You're just a massive dork," Nicole deadpanned.

Waverly pouted and walked to stand behind her girlfriend, placing the bag of food she had brought on a nearby desk. "Y'know, I love you and everything, but you're mean."

Nicole spun around in her chair and stood up to face Waverly. Their height difference wasn't so dramatic with Waverly in heeled boots and Nicole in socks. Typically it was the other way around.

"Working hard tonight?" Waverly asked.

Nicole smiled and leaned to kiss Waverly's forehead before replying; "You know it."

"That same case still giving you trouble?"

Nicole sighed this time. "Yeah. When isn't it?"

Waverly frowned, but the frown only lasted for a second before her face lit up in a brilliant smile again. "I know what would cheer you up!"

Nicole thought that her girlfriend's presence was enough to cheer her up, but decided to humor the girl. "What?"

"Dancing."

"Define dancing?" Nicole asked, skeptical.

"Nic, you know what dancing is. Or the way I do it, at least. Hit shuffle on my phone, and dance like crazy to whatever comes on."

Nicole turned back and leaned on her desk as Waverly kicked off her boots. "Nuh uh. Nope. I don't do dancing."

"Niiiiiiic..." Waverly complained, but paused. "Wait, you did showchoir in high school! You dance."

"Yeah, and that was choreographed dancing that we spent months learning! I don't do spontaneous. It's just not my thing. Well, not anymore."

"Well darling, it's my thing. And therefore I'm going to do my thing, and you're going to do it with me."

Nicole just smiled and picked up her pen, and as she started to write, she heard music kick up from Waverly's phone. She glanced over her shoulder to see Waverly swaying her hips to the soft beats of some new Hayley Kiyoko song that Nicole wasn't quite familiar with yet.

"Babe, come on! Dance with me," Waverly said - with a pout, yet still dancing.

"Nuh uh. Not happening."

Waverly just picked up the intensity of her dance, twirling unabashedly about the place. When the song ended, Waverly was out of breath. It was only a few seconds before the next song began. Once Waverly heard the opening vocals of "I Will Always Love You," her entire mannerism changed. She walked up behind her girlfriend very slowly, and snaked her arms around the redhead's waist.

"I'm not dancing this one alone," Waverly murmured, her mouth pressed softly in between Nicole's shoulder blades.

Nicole turned around in her girlfriend's arms and smiled as Waverly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Fine."

Waverly grinned and pulled her arms up to rest around Nicole's neck before standing up onto her tiptoes to kiss her again. Nicole slid her arms around Waverly's waist and the two of them started gently swaying together, humming along to the first half of the song - but by the time the key change hit, the girls were twirling each other around and laughing harder than either of them had in a long while. They spun and swirled around all through the end of the song, and then collapsed on the floor in laughter. They lay down next to each other, holding hands.

Nicole hadn't thought it possible to fall in love with Waverly any harder than she had already, but the girl had just proven her infinitely wrong.

The redhead just let out a happy little hum.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Waverly asked, rolling over to face Nicole.

Nicole just turned over and pressed a kiss to the tip of Waverly's nose, causing her to giggle. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"How much?" Waverly asked innocently, and Nicole laughed.

"Much more than words can say."

Waverly beamed and leaned in to kiss Nicole. When they pulled away, Waverly replied; "I love you, too."

The girls continued to lay on the floor of the police station for a while, smiling, hand in hand.

And neither of them would have traded that night for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty short one, but a super cute little headcanon :)  
> A lil shoutout here to @julmm98 on twitter for the original inspiration for this, though I changed it up quite a bit. Super super glad to be writing again, and I hope I'll get the chance to put another one up soon! Feel free to send me prompts on my twitter, @OhHaughtDamn, and let me know how you liked it!! -Jo <3


End file.
